


Rogue Call

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2017 [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2017, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Sequel to The Force Awakens (Sam). She should have learned this lesson last time.





	

Sam should have learned.  
  
The phone rang at three AM, and she was half awake when she answered it.  
  
“H’lo?”  
  
“ _Sam?_ ”  
  
Sam sat up. “Ashley? Are you okay?”  
  
“ _No,_ ” Ashley sounded like she was crying. “ _I’m not okay_.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“ _Rogue One happened, Sam. It- It ends so badly for everyone. I can’t stop crying!_ ” Pause. “ _And I’m kinda drunk._ ”  
  
Sam’s eyes rolled shut. “We’ll talk tomorrow, Ash.”  
  
“ _Okay,_ ” Ashley sniffled and the line went dead.  
  
“Next time a Star Wars movie comes out, I’m turning off my damn phone at night,” Sam groused before flopping back onto the bed.  
  
-End


End file.
